


I had to say goodbye before i even said hello

by agagagaga



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Dont kill me over this please, F/F, IT'S NOT MY FAULT, Soulmate AU kinda, hi there, i still dont know how to tag, it's a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agagagaga/pseuds/agagagaga
Summary: Perhaps she should have done something when she had the chance.





	I had to say goodbye before i even said hello

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, it's me hiii. This isn't hyewon as you can all see but it's almost done! So please if you would spare this imbecile a bit more time it should be out in a few days but i don't want to make any promises since im not sure myself. I really do apologize for delaying it so much but i've been between a rock and a hard place since school started and i am extremely stressed with everything and i am an absolute mess mentally, still i apologize hhhh.  
> Anyways have this short drabble, i hope you like it!

Sooyoung considered herself to be independent, not needing help from anyone and only relying on her own skills. With that being said she was also more of a factual person, as one might say- she didn't believe in other bigger forces like god and never made the attempt of praying to him.  
Some called her out for it and some tried to change it but she never budged. 

 

Sooyoung was free and everything she had, she earned with her own blood, sweat and tears. 

 

She also never tried to actively search for her soulmate, her apparent other half. If you asked the girl she'd say it was a waste of time- why would she need anyone else when she had herself and everything she ever wanted? 

 

So when she walked to work and everyday without fail managed to notice that loud and clumsy auburn haired girl, she didn't think much of it except that she was rather annoying. 

 

And of course today was no  
exception. She was there, hanging around some people- her friends maybe- being loud and obnoxious. Her face adorned the brightest smile Sooyoung had ever laid her eyes on and somehow she found it alluring and somehow she thought that maybe that girl wasn't so annoying after all.

 

But nevertheless she went on her way, as always.

 

Maybe it was the biggest mistake she'd ever made, but how was she supposed to know.

 

The very next morning is when it happened.  
She woke up in a frenzy.  
Sooyoung was sweating, barely managing to catch her breath, but she felt disgusting. Her skin was crawling and her guts threatened to spill at any moment. Her whole chest felt heavier than a ton of bricks stacked on top of each other.

 

She desperately wanted to rip her own self apart. 

 

That very same day she was late for work and had to run. Perhaps she hoped the auburn haired girl would be there with her infectuous smile to make her feel better.

 

Maybe she was being too hopeful.

 

And for the next few days and weeks Sooyoung never saw her again and that is when she finally realized-

 

Fate was ridiculing her for never believing in it. 

 

"Ahh... Goodbye."

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that hhh i'm sorryyy. I made this for something on amino but i haven't posted it there yet, so ao3 gets the priviledge first!  
> Anyways like always feedback would be really appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
